Family Honor
by janmmci
Summary: Hogwarts gets a surprised guest during the summer that is going to change Hermione, Harry, Draco and even Professor Snape’s life. However, the question is? Is it for good, or for bad.


****

Disclaimer: CARICATURES DO NOT BELONG TO ME (But I can always dream right) BUT I CAME UP WITH THE PLOT.   
**Summary: **Hogwarts gets a surprised guest during the summer that is going to change Hermione, Harry, Draco and even Professor Snape's life. However, the question is? Is it for good, or for bad.   
**Rating: **R   
Family Honor

****

By Jeannette McIntyre   
**Chapter 1 **Awakening

****

Authors Notes: here is another one hope you like it J   


~*~

Family Honor

~*~

Muirin's eye's slowly fluttered open. It took her several minutes to focus threw the haze of drowsiness. After a while she register that, she was lying on a bed. 

Muirin groaned, then closed her eyes again. Her whole body ached and to make matters worse, her head was throbbing. 

"I fell like I've been hit over the head with a caldron," Muirin thought grumpily.

She opened her eyes once again and whispered hoarsely "Where in the hell am I". She tried to remember how she got here, but all she could remember was bits and peaces. It was nothing but a bunch of black blurs of moving shadows. 

She looked up at the ceiling, and noticed that she was laying on a four-poster bed. With what looked like burgundy curtains. She slowly and painfully propped her self up on her elbows, so that she could look around the room. The only light in the room was coming from the dieing embers in the fireplace. 

The room was small and round with hard wood floors. The walls were made of big slabs of solid rock. The only furniture in the room was the bed, couple of nightstands, one with a stone gargoyle statue on it, a table with two chairs and two big lounge chairs. All of the furniture was made of dark wood.

Her exploration of the room was cut short as a bright flash lit up the room, and caught her attention. She turned her head towards a big window, noticing the furies storm that was happening out side. The rain was pouring hard and the wind was howling like a banshee. 

As Muirin watched the storm out the window, she was started by a noise outside of the door. It was getting louder until; it stopped just out side the door. Muirin panicked, she picked up the gargoyle statue, held it under the covers, then shut her eyes quickly and then pretended to be asleep. 

The door opened and she heard footsteps coming towards the bed. She felt someone stroke her hair and then kiss her forehead. Who ever it was, they smelled horrible; like a wet dog that played in the garbage. Muirin could feel the person tucking her covers in. When the person reached her feet, she slowly opened her eyes. The person's back was luckily turned towards her, but she new right away what/who it was. 

'A Death Eater, but it must be a new recruit. I have never seen one with a silver hand before' she thought.

She quickly stopped her thinking and took the statue out from under the covers. She then hit the death eater over the head as hard as she could. There was a load sick crack noise as the statue made contact with its target. The Death Eater slumped on the bed and Muirin got on her hands and knees. She slowly crawled towards the person and searched the pockets. Her heart skipped a beat in his left pocket there was a wand.

'I have to get out of hear there are bound to be other's that are gong to show up' she thought to her self. 

She slowly went and set on the other side of the bed away from the Death Eater. Gradually she pulled herself up on two very shaky and weak legs. 

After several minutes, she finally got all her weight on both of her legs. She had to stand there and catch her breath, her legs felt as if they were made of jell-o. When she felt as if she was ready, she reached out for one of the chairs. When she had a hold of it, she was able to stumble forward. The next thing she reaches for was the table and she was able to make her way towards the door. After what seem like an hour, she finally made her way to the door. 

She was a little apprehensive about opening the door. A little afraid to find out what was on the other side of the door. With a shaky hand, she reached out and opened the door.

She was shocked to find that on the other side of the door was neither a room nor a hallway. It was a forest, but not just any forest it was a forest she spent many hours as a child playing with her cousin and friends (with out her father knowing). The forbidden forest. She was happy at least she was not that far away from home. Before she could continue she had to rest so, she lend up against the doorjamb. She was out of breath. 

"FUCK" she said out lowed. 'Why do I have to be so tired'? 

She took the wand out 

"Point Hogwarts" the wand point to her right. She undid the tie around her waist and charmed it into a walking stick. With that done, she stepped out into the pouring rain. 

Muirin tripped and fell face first to the ground for the second time. She lay there breathing heavily for several minutes. She was so tired, cold, and wet, 'I have to get up. I have to get to Hogwarts' she thought. Slowly she got to her feet and started to walk again.

After falling several more times, getting her hair polled by trees, getting scratches by bushes, the tree's started to thin and in the distance Hogwarts could be soon. She felt so happy "home, save" she whispered. 

Walking up the vast soggy lawns of Hogwarts, she came to the font steps of the massive school of Witchcraft and Wizardry that she as a child growing up called home. 

She lend against the railing as she made her first step up on the stairs. She fell once again on the stairs. She cried out as a sharp pain rushed up her leg and spine. She new immediately that she broke or at least sprained her ankle. Unable to walk she resolved to crawl. Gradually she made her way up the stairs. She finally came to the immense doors of the school. She polled her self-up and opened the door. The wonderful smell of food meet her nostrils. 'The Great Hall oh think Merlin I don't have to go far' she thought.

Resuming her crawling she made her way to the Great Hall. She was completely exhausted and just wanted to sleep. 

As she got closer to the Hall, she heard low muffled voices. She made her way threw the entrance and crowed as far as her body would take her. She stopped set up on her heals ignoring the pain. When she looked up, she says the staff of the school giving hershell shocked looks, most of then slacked jaw looking at her. "Help" she barely got out before she fell face first onto the floor.

~*~

"Albus you cant mean that you are going to allow Harry to go to the Weasleys. He will be saver at the Dursleys, you said so you're self when we brought him there when his parents were killed. Its even more dangerous with Voldermont back" Miss McGonagall pleaded with the Head Master. 

"Minerva that's were you are wrong Snuffle's and Lupin will be there as well as all the Wesley's children this is for his mental state. He needs to be with his friends, do not you agree Mr. Lupin. Mr. Lupin" he turned his head toward the right were Remus sat. When he looked at him, he says that Remus looked like he had seen a ghost. Looking at the other professors, he says the same expression. He turned to look were they all were looking. He was stocked to say the least. Muirin was crawling into the Great Hall. 

She had stopped sat up looked at us all said "help" then she passed out.

"Muirin" the three men said at the same time. By the time the Head Master was on his feet, Remus and Severus were by her side.

When he got to were she was laying he was sickened she looked a mess she was soaked, her left foot was in a painful looking angle it sent chills up and down his spine. 

Severus quickly picked her up and rushed her off to the infirmary with Remus right be hind her. 

I turned to Minerva "go flew Poppy and the Weasleys this changes everything and do not let anyone else know, now go" she bowed her head and ran out of the room.

The head master then turned to the other professors "go check the words and meet me in the teachers lounge in a few hours" the teachers to bowed in respect then left to-do his bidding. 

~*~

Once again Severus was sitting trying to eat his dinner "in peace", but Minerva was not going to have it she was once again complaining about that Potter brat staying at the Weasleys 'for Merlin's sake can't that women get a life' he thought to him self. Some movement in front of him caught his eye. When he looked up his heart almost stopped 'it can't be could it' then the person sat up "help", he heard her whisper and his heart leaped into his thought. When she dropped to the ground "Muirin", He said He leaped to his feet noticing Remus doing the same 'he must have recognized her to how could he not' before he was by her side in seconds followed by Remus. It killed him to see her looking the way she did. He did not think twice or for anyone to tell him. He scooped her up and ran to the infirmary noticing once again that Remus was fallowing. 

He gently laid her down on one of the cots. 

For the first time he looked up at Remus 'he looks a mess I have never seen him look so pail' Severus signed and walked over to one of the many cabinets. He took out a couple of bowels, rags and a few potions. When he got back to Muirin bedside he had noticed that Remus had already had got her out of her wet nightgown and to into some thing worm and dry. He stood on the apposite side as Remus he reached over and handed one of the bowels and a rag to Remus and they silently started to clean the mud off her. After about 10 minutes the had her hair clean and dry and all of the blood and mood off of her.

Severus polled out one of the bottles while Remus slowly lifted her head up so they could poor the potion into her mouth.

After Remus laid her back down the Head Master came bursting into the room "how is she" she asked walking up to stand next to his potion master. 

"Fine for now. We gave her a strengthen potion but we wont know for sure until Poppy gets here" Severus stated tiredly.

"Minerva sent for her" as soon as the Head Master said that, Poppy came bursting into the room out of breathe.

"OUT ALL OF YOU, YOU CAN WAIT OUTSIDE, WHILE I FIX HER UP" she stated marching over to her patient.

The men drudgingly left the room to wait.

~*~

It was about two hours latter that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came jogging down the hallway with Minerva in tow. 

"How is she" Mrs. Weasley asked as she got closer to the group of men.

"We don't know yet Poppy wont let us in yet," the Head Master said.

"Well she'll let me in," Mrs. Weasley said as she walked in to the infirmary.

About one hour latter, they both walked out of the room with big smiles on their faces.

"She is doing fine. She was dehydrated, had a broken ankle, and scratches up and down her arms and legs. Other then that, she is fine. I do not expect her too wake up any time soon. BUT only one of you can go in at a time I want her to rest." with that she walked back into the room. 

All of the adults in the room looked at each other then they turned to the one person who has not said a word since he saw her. 

Dumbledore walked over to Remus sat next to him then said "why don't you go set with her" Remus was setting there leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. He was running his fingers over a necklace that he never took off. He shook his head with out saying a word. He got up and walked into the room.

"When she wakes come and get me I will be in the teachers lounge," he said then turned and walked away Minerva fallowed close behind.

The remaining men in the hallway set down for a long wait.

~*~

He took a deep breath as soon as he stepped back into the room. It had bee way to long since he saw her last Thirteen years. Thirteen long. Lonely years. He stopped half way across the room. He felt as if he was in a dream. He so long dreamed that she would come back and here she was. Oh, and for Merlin's sake she looked like an angel, his angel. He continued to walk and set down next to her bed. He slowly reached out and took her hand. He settled himself for a long wait.

****

************************************************************************************

Here is the first chapter. I know it is not much but it is only the first chapter. If you like this fic please tell me if not, oh well I wrote this to get it out of my head. Yes, this will be HG/SS but not until later chaps, there relationship for now is going to be mentorship type (your never going to guess how they are going to get together. Okay maybe you will ).

As you can tell I need a beta bad my writing sucks so if you can and want to email me I ' be ever so grateful.

OH PLEASE REVIEWS. FLAME IF YOU LIKE, I DO NOT CARE. JUST ME WHAT I CAN DO TO FIX ANY MISSTAKES.

Email me at

Jan_mci@hotmail.com

JeannetteMcIntyre@yahoo.com 

Muirin - (MEER-een) Old Irish=muir "sea" + gein "birth" or "born of the sea." In the 6th C., a 300-year-old pagan mermaid with this name was captured in Lough 


End file.
